Liers,Cheaters, and Rivals
by xXCrAnBeRrYbLoOdXx
Summary: While in the desert, The Archangel gets a visit from a wondering person with information beyond difficult toget.Who wonders around in the desert ne way?How does she know Athrun and what's the secret behind their relationship?Kiraoc
1. Default Chapter

YoukoRaven: My first Gundam ne thing fic. go me . well i hope this turns out good. Sorry for ne oocness with the characters. 

* * *

(Okay..this takes place when the Archangle just landed on earth. or as some of us no....last saturday's episode.)  
  
"Captain, we seem to have a visiter."(fyi i don't know ne of their names so work with me and use your imagination.)  
  
"A vister? How? We're in the middle of a desert.sigh Oh well bring them in." 2 guard like people brought in a young female girl from out in the hall. She was wearing a black skirt, a black sweater that hung off her shoulder's and went down halfway down her stomach, along with a blue fishnet fingerless gloves. She also had shoulder length dark brown hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes.  
  
"sigh First question. Who are you?"  
  
"NaRyoku(Na-ru-ku)"  
  
"Why are you in the desert out of all places?"  
  
"Classified. I Just came here to warn you....that's all I can say."  
  
"sigh this is getting nowhere. Why would you need to warn us?"  
  
"Zaft. Some of them are outside preparing an attack. You being Archangle and all.....I think."  
  
"Take her to a room."  
  
They brough NaRyoku to a room where they locked her in. Unfourtinitly for them...being the genius she was, easily(sp??) unlocked the door and went to find the stryke pilot onboard.  
  
NaRyoku walked into Kira's room when Fray(1) kissed Kira(obviously bein in HIS room....ne way). She looked up then stood up.  
  
"I need to talk to Kira so.......you were leaving." NaRyoku suggested..aka demanded.  
  
"hmph." she said and walked out. Kira stood up and face the newly added person.  
  
"sigh hold on" she said and turned around, opening the door. There stood Fray.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, goodbye." She then walked off mumbling something about Kira. NaRyoku watched for a few seconds then walked back in front of Kira.  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think anyone would be out in the desert." Kira asked  
  
"What ever I can.pause Don't fall for her." Kira became shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's messing with your head. I know how she thinks. I tried doing the same thing to Athrun."  
  
"You know Athrun?"  
  
"Ya. Just got back from ZAFT. But that isn't the point. I need you to give me access to the Stryke. Some of Zaft forces or something are preparing an attack on this ship."  
  
"Um....right. I guess you should. But what does having access to the stryke have to do with us being attacked. Your not going to pilot it are you??"  
  
"Yes and no. While I was placing virsus in the blitz i discovered an unaccessed ability. I checked the others and the same thing was there. Not really wanting Zaft to have an advantage I went bak and deleted all of those unaccessed abilities. So I thought that I would access it in the stryke. And since your in no condition to pilot, I'm gonna." She finished and stopped leting Kira soak in all the new information.  
  
"Right. I guess that does make sense." She smiled and started to walk out. But stopped and then walked bak, placing her left hand over his.(still holding the paper flower)  
  
"Don't worry so much. It wasn't your fault, sides....she's fine." She smiled and placed her right hand on his cheek and look dead into his eyes." You might do some damage to your own configuration system" She laughed a little and walked outta the room towards the hanger.  
  
Kira followed NaRyoku out the door just in time to bump into Fray outside the door. "Hey Fray."  
  
"Did that girl do anything to you?" She asked, locking her cold, evil eyes with Kira.  
  
"Fray...Why would NaRyoku hurt Kira?" Miriallia asked walking up to Kira and Fray.  
  
"She's just trying to help us with the attack that's going to happen" Sai added  
  
"Right. And she didn't hurt me, don't worry Fray." Kira finished and smiled.  
  
'Maybe she was right about Fray. Her eyes are always so cold towards me.' Kira thought.  
  
They didn't have any time to talk further since they came under attack and were to (well 2 of them) to head to the bridge.Fray and Kira headed towards a window for a view of the fight. What they saw amazed them. The Stryke looked 5 times stronger and had wings??

* * *

(1) first of all there is no 'l' in the japanese language. second.....i've found alot of different spellings for her name. Well....i'm all out of ideas. and since the new episode is on tonight i'll get more info on the attack on Archangel, character names, and ya.....i think you got the picture. R&R!!!! Flames only keep the fire lite.


	2. Battle

The newly added wings to the stryke looked like they were meant for a giant. Literary. The enemy surrounded the stryke and got ready for an ambush. They all finally jump and the Stryke's wings covered itself like a shield. It then quickly spread the wings and the land gundams went everywhere. 1 by 1 they would jump back and the stryke would keep hiting them away until NaRyoku finally jumped away. After 3 jumps a bomb went off and all Kira, Fray or anyone else saw was flames followed by smoke. But no stryke or NaRyoku.

Kira was shocked. A bunch of thoughts flying through his head. Yet he couldn't figure out what they meant. He began to panick.......

'she........ssshe....she's dead?' he thought to himself.'It should've been me out there. I can't stand this.' he yelled mentally at himself and left. He didn't know where....he just couldn't stand there anymore.

After 15 minutes of aimlessly walking around he heard someone shouting.

" YOUR DEAD!!!" Kira flew around the corner......and saw a blonde he reckonized, and NaRyoku

"Cagalli! I'm goin to rip your little blonde head off." NaRyoku said....er....shouted

"How dare you get in the middle of MY fight."

"Did you want to die?" She asked NaRyoku. NaRyoku went to punch Cagalli but was pulled bak. NaRyoku of course....didn't really care and started punching the air mumbling things. Cagalli smiled, turned around, and walked away.

"You should look at the position your in before you do anything." This snapping NaRyoku out of her trance, turned around. She saw Kira and it came to her.....he had his arms wrapped around her waist...therefore making it so she couldn't move forward and attack the blonde.

Kira must have realized what he did cause he suddenly removed his arms from around NaRyoku's waist and turned a lite pink."srry." he managed to get out...he stuttered but he did it.

"You probably shouldn't attack her like that."

"Ya......your probably right. She did save my tail afterall. HEY!! I never did get your name."

"Um...right... It's Kira Yamato(sp?)"

" NaRyoku Habukey(i no it's spelled wrong but it's suppose to be like that.) nice to get your name" she laughed and shook Kira's hand.

"Hey...uh...NaRyoku...There's someone waiting for you in your room." Sai said poping his head from around the corner.

"Thanks. Hey Kira?"

"Ya?"

" Can you show me where my room is...I kinda forgot?? u"

"Sure."

%%%%%%%%%% NaRyoku's room%#%####%##

NaRyoku stop dead in her tracks. No one was there. Kira stood behind her.

"Hey NaRyoku." Came a Voice from the the corner she didn't look at. It spooked her, making her jump right into Kira, who.....(i'm goin die...gulps suddenly wrapped his arms around her. NaRyoku had a hand on her chest.

"Don't.......do that....ever." she said

"Athrun......what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I had to talk to NaRyoku.....but it looks like there's no need for it." He answered.

"MOMMY!!!!" a little girl ran to NaRyoku from behind Athrun. NaRyoku kneeled down...breaking the chain Kira's arms made around her.

"Hey Calley." NaRyoku smiled.


	3. Back in Action! I am ne way!

Kira couldn't stay to ask any questions or find out whats going on. He had to go explain why he let a

complete stranger pilot the stryke. Athrun disappeard and NaRyoku was talking to Cagalli, who still

didn't know Kira's name. They started walking on a hill that looked down on the hill. They were talking

peacefully (for once), well they were until they were grabed from behind. Their captors held their arms

with one hand and the other around th waist, so basically it would be hard to attack them.

"LET ME GO!" NaRyoku yelled kicking her feet which only resulted in kicking sand in Cagalli's face.

"Will you stop that!" she shouted

"Oh...sorry."

&&&

(sigh...k...i'm not goin to explain the scene. It's wen sai tries talking to Fray and she hides behind

Kira.)

Kira was about to say something but something was tugging on his clothes, he looked down and

saw the little girl who called NaRyoku 'mommy', Also known as Calley.

"You have to help mommy. She in big twouble."(a/n: falls over laughing...srry cant resist laughing")

"What do mean you she's in trouble?"Kira asked

"Who's she? Kira she isn't yours is she?" Sai asked

"Hmph! Of course not! I'm with Kira not this little kid's mom." Fray said angrily

"No, she's not mine. Her Mom is NaRyoku." Kira answered

He knelt down to Calley's level. "Where is she?"

Calley grabed Kira's hand and started pulling him towards one direction. It didn't take them (Kira,

Calley, and Sai...Fray refused to go...not that she was invited.) Calley was right. NaRyoku and Cagalli

were...well u no...i forget the word... Athrun was standing there, Kira guessed the other 2 holding the

girls captive were zaft pilots due to them having the same out fit as Athrun.

The one holding NaRyoku, finally noticed that they were there.

"Which one of you is the pilot on the Archangle." he asked

"Answer and be prepar to hurt!" NaRyoku threatend.

"Shut..." he would have said up but NaRyoku hit him. (in this order) Punch to face, Stomach, Kick to

side of head.

Cagalli easily did some what of the same thing to her captor, since he was distracted by his friend

beating.Athrun was quite shocked too.

"That makes it 2 times now you've been hurt in battle Yzak." a green haired boy said walking up from nowhere.


End file.
